


Blinded

by Greeneye



Category: AC: Rogue, Assassin's Creed
Genre: Alternate Universe, Bromance, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Snow Blindness, Tenderness
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-26
Updated: 2014-10-26
Packaged: 2018-02-22 16:30:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 566
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2514413
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Greeneye/pseuds/Greeneye
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Shay was suffering from snow blindness. At the beginning he thought he's going to recover soon but day after day, he's still lived in darkness. He started to think of all the consequences if he lost his sight. One day, he was attacked by his former brothers and got injured.</p>
<p>In his darkest days, his superior, Haytham Kenway, stand by his side as always. </p>
<p>This is a story about hope, despair, faithfulness and trust between Haytham and Shay.</p>
<p>REMARKS: This story is dedicated to my beloved friend, sunsetagain. Thank you for all your fabulous artworks you drew for Oath of Vengeance. I love them ALL! I know this piece is not as stunning as your drawings, but still,this is for you, hope you like it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Blinded

**Author's Note:**

  * For [sunsetagain](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sunsetagain/gifts).



曾有人說，在黑暗裡，人更應心存希望。  
說這話的人，大概從未經歷過真正的黑暗，因為他們盲目地相信希望能戰勝一切，卻不知道當希望一次又一次地被摧毀，只會將人逐步推向真正的絕望。

「看這症狀，你患的極有可能是雪盲症，得用紗布覆蓋雙眼，多吃點含豐富維他命的食物，一兩天後視力就會自行恢復。」看診的醫生如是說。

Shay Cormac第一次聽到這番話時，心裡還真輕鬆不少。他知道甚麼是雪盲，這種症候不過意味著眼痛、流眼水和短暫失明，休息一下就好，連藥也可省掉不吃。記得當日Gist問他感覺如何，他還開玩笑說這是上天對他的憐憫，特地賜予他兩天假期休息休息。然而，失明第三天後醫生仍舊重覆上述言論，他很難不憂心。

「如果這不是雪盲呢?」  
「這個……」一陣靜默過後，醫生才再次開口：「這該是雪盲吧? 你有好好臥床休息嗎? 有聽我囑咐多吃蔬果補充維他命嗎? 你……」醫生開始連珠炮發地問這問那，彷彿Shay應為自己仍未復明一事負上所有責任。大抵是因為Shay一句不應，醫生開始轉而質問其他人，似是要從他人的話語裡找出所謂的「破綻」。

第六個問題出口時，忍無可忍的愛爾蘭人直接打斷他的問話，請他離開。

「你不必太擔心，船長先生。明天! 明天你一定會康復的!」醫生的語調是如此肯定。

結果「明天」到了，Shay眼前仍舊漆黑一片。團長Haytham Kenway命Christopher帶上人馬，北上進行地理勘察，他本人則跟Shay一同留在聖約翰。如果單是為了照顧某位仍舊失明的船長，確實不必勞煩團長本人，但近日有情報說兄弟會蠢蠢欲動，Haytham選擇留下，大概是為了探取情報和進行調查。Shay正想著，忽然有人敲了敲門。

「船長!」  
「嗯? 這是…… Carrick? 還有……」  
「Kieran.」微微沙啞的年輕男聲應道。  
「啊，對，Kieran…… 怎麼了?」  
「我們待會就出發了，船長您要快點好起來啊，大伙完成任務後就會回來，到時我們再一起出海。」Carrick說著，一個瓶子被交到Shay手裡，那人輕輕拍拍他手背，過了好一會兒才開口，聽來是Kieran：「船長，罐子裡放的是蜂蜜醃檸檬片，是家裡人在我登船前塞給我的，我自小體弱，他們怕我在船上熬不過來，給我送這些補充維生素。聽醫生說，多吃維生素有助您早日康復，希望您不要嫌棄。」  
「這怎麼行? 既然是家裡的──」  
「請收下吧，船長，這是我們的小心意。」Kieran堅定地說時，又彷彿是怕Shay拒絕，特地用手覆上對方手背，讓他穩穩地拿好罐子。  
「謝了，小子們。」Shay努力扯出一抹笑容：「我很快就會回來。」

「對對對，船長一定要儘快好起來啊。」Carrick朝氣滿滿地說。

待二人離開，陸陸續續又有其他水手前來道別。來過，又去了，後來連Chris也來了，像個大媽般叮囑這個囑咐那，要不是念在手足之情，Shay真想把他推出房外再重重關門。好不容易聽軍需官嘮叨完了，以為耳根可以清靜一下，想不到一腔標準的倫敦口音跟著接力。

「我待會出去給他們送行，你一個人可以嗎?」  
「沒問題，sir。」

半晌，話音再次響起：「我知道你在想甚麼，但分頭行事是為了更妥善地分配時間，並沒有別的意思，Shay，你別多想。」  
「我明白，這是恰當的決定，sir。」

回應他的，是漸遠的腳步，然後是輕輕的關門聲。

Shay獨個兒坐在床沿上，手裡捧著因體溫而變得微暖的玻璃瓶，雙眼仍舊覆著一圈又一圈的白紗布。他曾以為脫離兄弟會那陣子是人生裡最艱難的時期，但現在失去視力，日子也不見得比之前容易。那時候，仇恨強化他的意志，令他能不畏險阻地前進，現在大家的關心反令他感到前所未有的不確定。如果這不是短暫性的失明呢? 這不單意味著他不能再開船，還要與鍾愛的大海、The Morrigan，還有一幫好手足作別。但轉念一想，似乎又覺得自己想太多，也許明天眼睛就要好了。想到這裡，Shay打開玻璃瓶罐，用指頭夾了一塊檸檬片放到嘴裡吮吃起來，帶酸的甜味刺激著味蕾，他這才想起自己今早見完醫生後也沒怎麼進食，就這樣接二連三地吃起蜜餞檸檬來。

就在這時，木製的窗沿發出「格」的一聲輕響，Shay的動作亦隨之僵住，但他很快就回復過來了，舐去指頭上的蜜糖，然後封好瓶罐，放進床邊的抽屜裡。一彎身之際，利刃劃破了氣流，原先彎腰的男人突然像彈簧一樣蹦直身體，用袖劍格開了對方的劍刃。

「你這叛徒竟還有臉保留這對袖劍。」  
「用仇敵最得意的武器殺死他們不是更有意思麼?」不出Shay所料，那個以魯莽見稱的低級刺客舉劍就是一劈，Shay側身翻滾到床的另一面，抄起長劍背貼著牆，作好防禦的架勢。直覺、聽覺和經驗成了他的護身符，但當他肩臂接連受創後，他才發現自己根本不知道房裡來了多少人，而那幫傢伙也似乎察覺了，開始製造不同聲音試圖擾亂他。不消一刻鐘，Shay身上又多了四道傷口，痛感大大銳化了愛爾蘭人的意識，猶如困獸之鬥的局面也促使他收歛全副心神應敵。再者，對方雖在人數上佔了上風，但都是些劍術不很高明的新丁，所以即使人多也吃不到多少甜頭。正酣鬥間，梯口傳來一陣雜亂的聲響，「砰」的一聲響令愛爾蘭人稍一分神，到他發現那柄橫削過來的袖劍劃空而至，一切都已太遲。可是袖劍並未如推算般割破他的咽喉，取而代之的，是劍刃相交的聲音。

一時之間，Shay也不知道來者是敵是友，正要攻擊，對方忽然喊道：「右邊!」

來者不是別人，正是那位本應前往碼頭送行的上級。來了強援，Shay立刻抖擻精神，在Haytham的指示下進行反擊，二人聯手的情況下，漸漸佔了上風，刺客們大抵是知道大勢已去，接二連三地逃循而去。過了一會，微涼的指尖落在他的脈門上，漸漸移到手心，悄然地從他手裡取過長劍，這時Shay才發現那緊握劍柄的右手仍在微微發抖。

「沒事了，Shay，他們都走了。」Haytham放下長劍，伸手扶著Shay讓他到床上。剛好房東來了，看著亂七八糟的房間還有滿身血污的瞎子，一時詫異得說不出半句話來。Haytham見他來了，上前隨手給他塞了錢，命他去請醫生，Shay聽了卻出言阻止：「不勞煩了，這小傷只消包紮一下就好。」

「你應見見醫生。」  
「不，屬下認為我們應盡快撤離此地。」

最後Haytham為Shay稍為包紮，迅速收拾細軟便離開旅館。二人抵達新住處的時候，已是黃昏時份，安頓以後，Haytham讓Shay褪去污衣，躺到床上，給他拆除身上沾了血污的紗布、加以清理再用針線幫他縫合傷口。完成後，Shay坐起身來，Haytham見他眼上的紗布也濺上血漬，伸手給他拆下。Shay一動不動地閉著雙眼，英國人弄熄了油燈，只點燃一根蠟燭，放在几上，使臥室不至全黑。

「睜開雙眼，Shay。」

男人順從地緩緩睜目，眨了眨眼，一顆淚珠自他臉上滑落。Haytham用拇指拭去那行淚水，愛爾蘭人不安地挪了挪身體，團長卻沒放開手。他用手稍稍捧起Shay的臉，在微弱的燭火下細細觀察他的眼睛，雪盲患者的瞳孔嚴重收縮，在黑暗裡也沒絲毫擴張。

「Sir?」  
「怎麼了，Shay?」  
「你今天沒到港口送行，對吧?」  
「沒，我折回來了，」Haytham淡淡地道，語調不帶半分感情：「在前往碼頭的途中，我注意到有刺客跟蹤我們。我怕出亂子，連忙趕回旅店找你了。」

如果刺客的目標是Gist而不是他，後果會變成怎樣呢? Shay抿著唇，沉思了好一會兒，才再次開口。

「Sir，我想懇請您慎重考慮繼任人的事，」Shay雙眸木然地向著他，靜靜地道：「今天遇襲後，我已作好最壞的打算，也不想拖累教團或任何人。現在我們離進據新大陸也就只差一步了，如果我真的瞎了，我希望有人代我繼續任務。」  
「我拒絕，」Haytham斬釘截鐵，語氣中不留任何商量的餘地：「那是你的船，他們是你的人。你要麼領著他們前進，要麼我們中止任務。無論如何，我也絕不會以任何人取代你。」  
「可是sir──」  
「大團長本就不怎麼在意印第安的事，就算任務中止了，他也不會怪罪我們。」

但你在教團的地位就會因我中途放棄而遭到動搖，Shay心想。

「我也不想放棄，但眼睛的事──」  
「不必擔心，我會給你請最好的醫生。」

Shay垂著眼睛，心裡掙扎良久才開口說：「如果我永久失明，兄弟會的人一定不會放過我，我對教團也成了一枚隨時可棄的廢棋。真的，sir，我是死是活並不重要，我這爛命本就是僥倖撿回來的，反之，成功爭取進軍美洲這事宜，對您來說是個極其難得的機會，我不想因個人問題拖累你。」

這話說得很動情，Haytham卻越聽越惱。他洗了毛巾，甩到Shay身上命他擦臉，語調冷得近乎冰點：「你現在唯一要做的是好好養傷，而不是將心神費在這種不設實際的臆測上。還有，以後別再在我面前說這種蠢話。」他等Shay洗完臉，拿起半卷紗布重新裹好Shay的雙眼，收拾一下便走開。

那夜他再沒跟Shay說上一句話，但即使合上雙眼，他仍知愛爾蘭人一夜輾轉，徹夜未眠。

到了第六天，Shay失蹤了。除了武器和制服，其餘所有行李全都留在旅舍了，而那罐他珍而重之的蜜餞檸檬，也端端正正地立於木桌的正中，瓶子下壓著一張便條，上面歪歪斜斜地寫著一行字：「請您把它還給Kieran。」Haytham看了，氣得重重拍了一下桌子，連忙穿戴整裝出門尋找愛爾蘭人的下落。那蠢材失去視力，理論上不可能走遠，他一定要趕在刺客前找到他，不然後果可能很嚴重。為了找Shay，Haytham去過碼頭，去過大大小小的酒館，均找不著，後來直接挨家挨戶逐一考問，終於遇到一個印第安樵夫，說中午到森林砍柴時，看到一個穿著黑紅色衣服、頭部纏著幾圈紗布的人走過。英國人得到情報，連忙按土著的指示去找，終於在雪原上找到自己的下屬。

當時已是黃昏時份，西天的落日映紅了霜雪。無垠的雪原上，一個黑色的身影坐在大樹樁上，面對著天空發呆。Haytham靜靜走近，發現原本覆在他眼上的紗布，現已被棄置在樹樁的右邊，濕漉漉地靜躺在雪上。

「你不該把紗布摘下來，更不該一聲不響離開。」

男人扭頭，嘴角上的笑容看來有點慘淡。他站起來，長長地舒了一口氣，暖氣瞬間化成一團白霧：「您不該來找我的。」他邁步在雪裡行走，腳步有點踉蹌。Haytham連忙跟上。

「我不知道你為何要走，Shay，但我們該回去了。」  
「回去? 我連自己身在哪兒也不知道。」他攤了攤手，笑聲裡夾雜哽咽，隨之又是一陣輕嘆：「算了吧，sir，雪盲症患者一般三天內就能復明，今天已經是第六天了，顯然，我得的並非雪盲症。」  
「所以你就要不辭而別麼?」英國人的語調不無激動。  
「我說過了，我不想拖累任何人，而且自行離開總比被趕走好，」Shay搖搖頭，半晌才小聲重申：「您不該來找我的。」  
「如果到現在你還不明白我為何要來，你就是真正的瞎子了，Shay。」他趕過去，牽了Shay的手，邊走邊說：「跟我回去。」  
「Sir──」  
「這是命令，跟我回去。」

就這樣，他們離開了雪原，但黑夜將至，經推算後他們根本不可能在入夜前趕回鎮上，Haytham只好在附近找了一個洞穴，和Shay在那兒過夜。洞外嘯嘯風聲，伴隨著燒得啪啪作響的篝火，讓Shay想到年少時跟同伴一同在雪地上受訓的日子──

曾經的同伴。

思憶間，久遠而清晰的回憶突然被一陣迷迷糊糊的歌聲打斷。Shay躺在那兒，不敢動彈，怕會打擾男人的歌聲。低沉悅耳的男音，陌生的曲調，還有似懂非懂的威爾斯語歌詞，雖不完全明白曲子唱的甚麼，但愛爾蘭人的思緒卻因這首歌而漸漸平伏下來。

曲終以後，良久，Shay才輕輕開口：  
「Sir，這是甚麼歌?」  
「Ar Hyd y Nos，」Haytham淡淡地道：「英語的意思是All through the night. 小時候我做噩夢，睡不著，就會去煩家父，他就會唱這支小曲哄我睡。」他緩緩說著，語調裡漸漸多了幾分尷尬：「那是很久的事了，我懂的威爾斯語也相當有限。」

「嗯，那您知道歌詞的意思麼?」

Haytham低頭看身邊躺著的愛爾蘭人，發現對方正面向他，火光照亮了那雙凝滯的棕眼睛。愛爾蘭語與威爾斯語同屬蓋爾亞語系，Shay聽懂了也不稀奇。稍思片刻，來自倫敦的男人伸手輕輕撫著身邊人的髮鬢，夢囈似地回應：「我不知道。」

接下來，Shay沒有再說話，Haytham也重新唱起歌謠來。篝火帶來的暖意以及令人安神的歌聲，使睡意漸漸來襲。在半睡半醒之間，Shay迷迷糊糊地小聲說：

「無論如何，sir，謝謝您。」  
「睡吧，Shay，明天一早我們就回鎮上去。」

第二天早上，當Shay醒來時，發現有甚麼蓋著他的眼睛，他伸手摸了摸，細軟柔滑，似乎是絲製的物料。

「別摸了，那是我剛撕下的衣袖，」Haytham淡然地說：「外邊放晴，就這樣走出去，我怕會加重你的病情。」  
「如果真的瞎了，也沒所謂加重不加重的……」Shay說著伸手拉眼上的絲布，Haytham雖立刻伸手制止，但Shay還是露出了一隻眼睛。他看到了洞外白得發亮的霜雪，還有一雙憂心悚悚的灰眼睛。  
「Shay?」Haytham見他僵住，以為他因看不見而再次胡思亂想，輕輕抓了他的後頸拉過來，用額抵著他的額，不無溫柔地安慰道：「看不見也正常的，你昨天在外邊亂跑，才會影響了康復進度，我們一回鎮上就去見醫生。」說完，他小心翼翼地拭去Shay眼角的濕潤，低低地道：「就算你真的再也看不見了，我──我們也斷不會丟下你的，這點我可以向你保證。」

「Sir……」  
「嗯?」  
「我們不必去見甚麼醫生了，」他頓了一下，嘴角上掀扯出戲謔的弧度：「回旅館吧，你看來糟透了。」  
「誰在荒野過夜後還能像個紳士一樣──慢著，你看得見了?」Haytham瞪大雙眼看著Shay，Shay臉上的笑意也更濃了。

「很高興能再次看見您，sir。」

詫異的臉上瞬間綻放出和煦的笑容，Shay由此想到冬日裡的太陽。誰想到往時不拘言笑的英國人竟可笑得如此好看? Haytham笑著推了推Shay的胸口，嘴裡喃喃地不知罵些甚麼。雖然被上司罵，但這刻Shay卻笑得前所未有的開懷。

在這七天的黑暗裡，他的希望曾多次落空，更幾度陷入絕望。  
然而，每次當他回首的時候，總有那麼一個身影站在不遠處，時時刻刻扶持他、提醒他，讓他知道，在這無邊的黑暗裡，他並不獨行。

Fabulous artwork from sunsetagain:  


**Author's Note:**

> 關於Haytham唱的那首歌，是威爾斯的民謠，歌詞如下：
> 
> 'Ar Hyd y Nos' (All through the Night)
> 
> Welsh:  
> Holl amrantau'r sêr ddywedant  
> Ar hyd y nos  
> 'Dyma'r ffordd i fro gogoniant  
> Ar hyd y nos.  
> Golau arall yw tywyllwch  
> I arddangos gwir brydferthwch  
> Teulu'r nefoedd mewn tawelwch  
> Ar hyd y nos.
> 
> O mor siriol gwen a seren  
> Ar hyd y nos  
> I oleuo-i chwaer ddae ar en  
> Ar hyd y nos.  
> Nos yw henaint pan ddaw cystudd  
> Ond i harddu dyn a'i hwyr dydd  
> Rhown ein goleu gwan i'n gilydd  
> Ar hyd y nos. 
> 
> English:  
> Sleep, my child, and peace attend thee  
> All through the night  
> Guardian angels God will send thee  
> All through the night  
> Soft the drowsy hours are creeping  
> Hill and dale in slumber steeping  
> I my loving vigil keeping  
> All through the night.
> 
> While the moon her watch is keeping  
> All through the night  
> While the weary world is sleeping  
> All through the night  
> O'er thy spirit gently stealing  
> Visions of delight revealing  
> Breathes a pure and holy feeling  
> All through the night.
> 
> Though I roam a minstrel lonely  
> All through the night  
> My true harp shall praise sing only  
> All through the night  
> Love's young dream, alas, is over  
> Yet my strains of love shall hover  
> Near the presence of my lover  
> All through the night.
> 
> 歌唱版：http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=yWU07oVhF_4


End file.
